Inisial
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Tenten mendapatkan huruf H dan N secara acak dari seorang peramal yang baru datang ke Konoha. / "Ino, apa kau tahu seseorang dengan inisial HN? Peramalnya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah jodohku." / Neji yang mendengarnya pun tersedak seketika.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Setting:** Sekitar setahun setelah perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat _._

 **Warning:** _Drabble, alternate-reality_.

* * *

 **Inisial**

~ _terkadang jodoh seseorang berada sangat dekat, namun ia tidak menyadarinya_ ~

* * *

Gadis-gadis di Konoha belakangan ini sedang ramai memperbincangkan sebuah kios baru yang dimiliki oleh seorang warga pendatang. Kios ramalan yang baru saja dibuka seminggu lalu di Konoha itu terletak tidak jauh dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Salah satu hal yang menjadi daya tarik adalah ramalan percintaan, banyak yang bilang bahwa ramalan dari kios itu sangat akurat.

Sudah pasti Ino merupakan satu dari banyak gadis yang mengunjungi kios di hari-hari pertama pembukaan. Kemudian disusul Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten di hari-hari berikutnya.

Eh, tunggu. Tenten?

Sejujurnya, gadis itu semula tidak tertarik. Namun, akhirnya kakinya melangkah juga ke kios ramalan itu untuk mencari tahu dan menuntaskan rasa penasarannya. Sejak kecil Tenten selalu merasa ilmu peramalan adalah sesuatu yang menarik juga selain ilmu-ilmu dalam dunia _shinobi_.

Ada kartu-kartu bertuliskan huruf latin yang ditaruh terbalik di atas meja dengan susunan yang sudah diacak, sehingga pengunjung tidak dapat melihat dan mengetahui huruf apa yang akan mereka ambil. Sang pria peramal meminta Tenten untuk mengambil dua kartu secara bebas. Menurut sang peramal, pengunjung akan refleks memilih kartu yang memiliki inisial dari jodoh mereka.

Awalnya, Tenten ragu apa memang benar hanya dengan memilih dua kartu maka ia akan dapat mengetahui jodohnya? Tapi, pada akhirnya ia memilih kartu pertama yang berada di pojok kanan bawah dan kartu kedua yang berada di baris ketiga urutan keempat dari kiri.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Tenten bertemu dengan anggota tim Asuma ketika dirinya baru keluar dari kios ramalan, kemudian mereka berempat bertemu dengan Neji di tikungan (rupanya ia baru saja dari kantor _hokage_ untuk suatu urusan). Usut punya usut, mereka semua memiliki satu tujuan pada siang hari itu: makan _ramen_ di Ichiraku.

Neji mengambil tempat duduk di bangku paling kiri, lalu Tenten berada di sebelahnya, disusul Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Pesanan _ramen_ mereka tersaji tak lama mereka duduk. Chouji langsung melahap _ramen_ porsi besarnya, begitu pula dengan Neji yang memakan _ramen_ -nya begitu saja tanpa berbicara di tengah makan, Shikamaru juga sama.

Namun, Ino mulai berceloteh. "Tenten-san, tak kusangka kau mendatangi kios ramalan itu, _ne_?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, Ino. Apa memang benar ramalannya akurat?"

Ino mengerling. "Katanya, _sih_ , begitu. Aku sudah mengunjunginya dan mendapatkan huruf sesuai yang kuinginkan~ hihi ... semoga saja kami memang berjodoh."

"Oh ya. Ino, apa kau tahu seseorang dengan inisial HN? Peramalnya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah jodohku," tanya Tenten kepada gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya, "aku mendapat inisial H di kartu pertama dan inisial N di kartu kedua."

"Uhuk—"

Neji seketika tersedak ketika mendengarnya, membuat Tenten menoleh dan berkata. " _Mou_ , Neji. Makanlah pelan-pelan. Kau sendiri yang pernah mengatakan kalau makan tidak baik terburu-buru, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu terlihat menarik napas, lalu mengambil minum dengan tenang—seolah tersedaknya barusan memang karena makan terburu-buru.

"Tenggorokanku sedikit gatal," Neji berkilah. Padahal bukan.

Ino yang melihat reaksi Neji setelah pertanyaan Tenten terlontar tadi lantas mengikik geli. Sepertinya, di sini memang Tenten yang tidak peka. Mungkin buku-buku yang ada di apartemennya sepenuhnya berisi tentang koleksi senjata, tidak ada satu buku pun mengenai romansa. Ino berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit membantu.

"Hm~" Ino membuka suara, "Tenten-san, kuberitahu terkadang seseorang tidak menyadari jodohnya yang dekat, ia malah mencarinya terlalu jauh sehingga tidak kunjung bertemu."

Tenten mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

Shikamaru yang semula diam akhirnya turut berucap, meski hanya kata andalan ' _mendokusai_ ' yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sejak dulu, romansa memang hal yang rumit untuk dapat dimengerti oleh otak ber-IQ tingginya.

Ino mengerling sembari menepuk bahu Tenten. "Aku tidak tahu seseorang dengan inisial HN selain Hyuuga Neji, Tenten-san."

Kedua mata cokelat Tenten membulat, sementara Neji hampir saja menyemburkan air putih yang tengah diminumnya andai ia bukan pemuda yang tahu tata krama.

"Hyuuga ... Neji? H ... N?" Tenten terlihat kikuk, "t-tapi, kupikir tidak mungkin Neji akan—"

"Aku sudah selesai, jadi kurasa aku harus pergi," ucap Neji sembari beranjak dari duduk dan menyerahkan uang pembayaran atas _ramen_ yang sudah dipesannya.

Tenten menoleh ke arah si pemuda. "Neji, memangnya kau akan kemana?"

"Bermeditasi, mungkin dengan itu pikiranku akan semakin yakin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penting bagi hidupku."

Neji berlalu dari mereka semua setelah sebelumnya berpamitan. Ino menghela napas sementara Tenten tidak berucap apapun—mungkin ia tengah berpikir.

"Padahal, Neji-san sudah memberimu kode keras, lho. Tenten-san."

Ino berpikir bahwa Tenten mungkin mulai peka kali ini, karena tak lama ia membayar _ramen_ -nya dan segera berpamitan untuk menyusul Neji.

"Teman-teman aku duluan, sepertinya Neji marah. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya," Tenten berkata lalu mulai menjauh dari mereka, "Neji, tunggu!"

Oh, andai Tenten tahu jika Neji segera beranjak bukan karena tidak suka dirinya mendapatkan inisial HN. Namun, karena Tenten tidak kunjung peka atas pertanda yang datang padanya. Atau mungkin, karena Neji salah tingkah.

.

.

 **[ end ]**

* * *

Review?


End file.
